


The Choice

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex makes his decision. Sequel to 'Freed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

## The Choice

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Clex! Rated PG. Set six months after Freed, which can be found here: <http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/38/freed.html>

Many thanks to saf _lick_. 

Feedback would be great. There are a couple of ways this can be interpreted. I leave it up to you. 

* * *

For the first time in over eighteen months, Lex was almost happy. 

As he'd expected, it had a lot to do with Clark. After the ultimatum Clark had given him six months ago, his friend had been good to his word. Absolutely anytime Lex needed to talk to him - day or night - Clark was there to listen (though Lex tried to avoid the night unless he was feeling particularly bad, not wanting to get on the wrong end of Mr Kent's shotgun. There wasn't much point feeling better about life if you were dead). 

And Clark didn't judge. Sometimes he offered advice, but for the most part it was an open ear and silent support. He just _listened_. 

Lex knew it couldn't have been easy. There was much of his life that he knew Clark didn't approve of. Instead of immediately making assumptions, however, Clark fought against his instincts, which made it easier for Lex to fight his. The knowledge that there was someone who could tell him he was wrong without making it an accusation, that someone genuinely cared, it was...almost perfection. 

He wasn't 'better', would probably never be, but with Clark by his side he knew he'd be able to accomplish anything. He'd always planned on being great by himself, but lately the idea of reaching any of his goals seemed far more appealing if Clark was there to see them. What was the point in accomplishing anything if he had no one to share it with? 

His biggest concern at the moment, however, also concerned his best friend. 

Clark wasn't happy. Outwardly he smiled as much as ever, and Lex wouldn't have been at all surprised if no one else had noticed anything wrong. But they knew each other better than anyone else now, and occasionally he'd still catch Clark looking at him in a particular way. It never lasted long - Clark would inevitably change his expression or look away when he realised Lex was looking back - but Lex knew what it meant. 

Clark still wanted him. 

They'd explained it away as confusion, sexual curiousity because of his age and hadn't mentioned it again, but since that night neither of them had dated anyone. 

Lex had been as encouraging as he always had been that Clark should find someone to be with, but stopped when he realised Clark really didn't want to go looking for anyone. 

So it was just the two of them in Lex's life, spending every spare moment together with guest appearances by other players. They were practically dating anyway. 

And that was when Lex had the idea. 

Tonight was movie night. Lex was on the sofa facing the television, Clark was on the floor; back against the front of the sofa, body warm where it touched Lex's leg. 

"Clark," Lex began as something exploded on TV, "remember a while ago, when you came to see me? When everything changed? For the better, I might add," he finished with a smile. 

He could see Clark's shoulders tense. "Sure." 

Lex licked his lips. "When you kissed me." 

Clark tensed even more - so hard Lex was surprised his neck didn't snap off. "Lex..." 

There was no denying the fact that Clark didn't want to talk about it, but that was okay. Clark had always been better at acting than talking. 

Lifting his left hand, Lex slowly started threading it through Clark's hair. "I think I want you to do that again," he murmured, keeping his voice just loud enough to be heard over the television. He'd always been very good at this. 

Clark didn't move. 

Lex kept touching, talking. "I just...wasn't ready to face it. With everything else I was going through, acknowledging that I felt that way about my best friend just wasn't possible." Lex paused. Waited a few moments. "But things have changed, and..." He tightened his grip deliberately. "I can't deny it anymore, Clark. I don't want to." 

He fell quiet then, the sounds from the TV taking over the room. Lex was only going to allow himself to go so far at the moment - it could be possible that he was wrong, and that Clark's feelings had changed. 

There was movement and the head beneath his hand was gone. Clark had turned, looking up at him. Hands smoothing over Lex's thighs, Clark tipped his head to one side, frowning slightly, before leaning up. 

Lex had only kissed women before, and Clark's mouth beneath his was both different and good. Warm, firm but pliant, and when Lex felt the first tease of Clark's tongue against his lips, he opened, gave Clark what he needed, and met his tongue eagerly. 

Clark groaned, and pure happiness flooded Lex's body. He'd _always_ been good at this. 

When Clark moved to straddle his lap, their mouths clashing together, Lex knew without a doubt that he'd absolutely made the right decision. 

Lex would do anything for his friends. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
